


Au-delà de l'apparence

by Elerynna



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elerynna/pseuds/Elerynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rangiku est tombé amoureuse, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que ça tomberait sur lui...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au-delà de l'apparence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sara Jaggerjack](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sara+Jaggerjack).



> Un couple encore rare, mais que j'ai aimé écrire.

Sa journée de travail fini, Kenpachi décida que pour la première fois en tant que Capitaine, il allait se rendre à la taverne afin de pouvoir profiter de sa soirée. Yachiru voulut venir avec lui.

— Non, toi tu restes ici, tu es trop petite.  
— Mais c'est faux ! Et j'ai grandi maintenant ! Je suis aussi grande que Shiro-chan !  
— Hitsugaya n'est pas aussi jeune que toi, alors tu restes ici et tu vas dormir Yachiru !

La jeune femme sut, par le ton de son père adoptif, qu'il était inutile d'insister. Elle le salua et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Kenpachi soupira, car c'était de plus en plus fréquent que Yachiru se rebelle. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas pour autant. Il quitta la Division et se retrouva devant la porte de la taverne. Il entendit les rires de certains de ses subordonnés.

Il entra et trouva quelques tables vides. Il vit rapidement Yumichika, Madarame et Renji ensemble avec d'autres shinigamis. Faisant le tour de la salle avec son regard, il trouva la Vice-Capitaine de la dixième Division seule à une table. Il en fut surpris, car il savait qu'elle aimait particulièrement boire avec ses amis.

Le Capitaine décida alors de la laisser tranquille et s'approcha de ses subordonnés.

— Yo les jeunes !  
— Capitaine Kenpachi ! s'exclama tout le monde. C'est surprenant de vous trouver ici !  
— J'avais envie de changer d'air.  
— Vous avez réussi à vous débarrasser de Yachiru-chan ? demanda Renji.  
— Oui.

Hisagi attrapa une chaise derrière lui et la plaça près de lui. Kenpachi s'installa et commanda du saké. La surprise passée, tout le monde se remit à plaisanter et à rire.

— Capitaine Kenpachi ! s'écria Ikkaku. Z'avez jamais été amoureux vous ?  
— Jamais. C'est inutile tout' façon.  
— Meuh non… c'est bien d'être amoureux ! répondit Renji avec un grand sourire.  
— C'est sûr qu'avec un amant comme le Capitaine Kuchiki tu dois être heureux ! ricana Ikkaku.  
— Tu ne le connais pas, alors tais-toi et occupe-toi plutôt de Yumichika !

Kenpachi se mit à rire en voyant Renji et Ikkaku s'affronter du regard. C'était clair que l'annonce de la liaison entre Renji, fougueux, et Kuchiki, froid, avait été surprenante, pourtant, personne n'avait osé dire quoi que ce soit.

Les discussions continuèrent. Pourtant, Kenpachi avait toujours son regard qui dérivait vers Matsumoto. Il se demanda bien ce qu'elle pouvait avoir. Voyant les regards de son Capitaine, Yumichika déclara.

— Elle n'est pas bien. J'ai voulu lui parler tout à l'heure, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. Ça ne lui va pas cet air…  
— Elle a été blessée ?  
— Pas que je sache… bah ! Elle ira mieux après avoir dormi !

La réponse de Yumichika ne lui convint pourtant pas. Il n'avait jamais essayé de créer des liens avec les autres divisions, mais il savait que Rangiku avait eu Ichimaru pour ami lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes.

Il reprit du saké et se leva avec sa coupe sous le regard de tout le monde. Kenpachi ne s'en préoccupa pas et s'avança vers Rangiku qui avait posé sa tête contre ses bras sur la table.

— Je dérange ?

Rangiku se releva immédiatement et sursauta à la vue du grand Capitaine Kenpachi. Il était encore plus impressionnant comme cela, pensa-t-elle.

— J'ai envie d'être seule Capitaine Kenpachi, désolée…  
— Tu as l'air triste pourtant.

Kenpachi s'installa quand même sous les regards éberlués de toute la salle et regarda Rangiku essayer de garder sa position.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Toi qui es toujours en train de rire.  
— Rien qui vous concerne Capitaine Kenpachi.  
— Kenpachi suffit largement Matsumoto-san. Et je ne te lâcherais pas comme ça.

Plus loin à la table, Madarame remarqua.

— Pourquoi il est parti la voir ? C'est bien la première fois…  
— Il n'a pas arrêté de la regarder depuis qu'il est arrivé, répondit Renji qui avait vu le manège de son ancien Capitaine.  
— Bah il fait ce qu'il veut après tout !

Matsumoto se demandait pourquoi le Capitaine s'était installé avec elle. Elle avait une mine affreuse et ne voulait pas se confier. Mais son cœur s'était mis à battre furieusement lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu à l'entrée de la taverne environ une heure avant.

Kenpachi la regarda pendant quelques secondes, voulant savoir ce qu'elle avait.

— Pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec les autres ?  
— Pas envie…  
— Tu ne bois pas non plus.  
— Pas envie…  
— Tu comptes me parler ?  
— Pas envie…

Kenpachi se mit à rire, étonnant tout le monde dans la salle. Matsumoto se releva légèrement et observa le Capitaine de la onzième Division rire à gorge déployée. Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Si c'est pour vous moquer de moi, ça ne sert à rien !

Elle se leva et quitta la table en s'inclinant légèrement devant lui. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, elle s'arrêta et leva son visage vers le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient dans la voûte céleste et cela la calma un peu.

— Tu comptais t'enfuir ?  
— Laissez-moi Capitaine Kenpachi.  
— Hors de question. Viens je te raccompagne.

Kenpachi posa sa main sur le dos de la jeune femme et la fit avancer. Comprenant que le Capitaine ne l'écouterait pas si elle refusait, Matsumoto se laissa faire et prit le chemin de la dixième Division. Elle savait qu'ils ne rencontreraient que peu de personnes.

— Vous comptez me raccompagner chez moi ?  
— Oui.  
— Et vous arriverez à retourner à la onzième ?  
— J'sais pas.

Matsumoto laissa éclater un petit rire et cacha sa bouche avec sa main. Elle trouvait ça vraiment drôle.

— Ce serait mieux si c'était moi qui vous raccompagnais à la onzième et moi qui rentrais à la dixième après non ?  
— Nan. C'est mieux comme ça.  
— Après tout, nos deux divisions sont côte à côte. Mais pourquoi me raccompagner ?  
— J'ai trouvé étrange de te voir si triste. D'habitude tu es toujours en train de rire et de boire et là…  
— Je vois…

Kenpachi ne répondit rien, de toute façon il n'était pas le mieux placé pour parler, il préférait laisser ça à Ukitake ! Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la dixième Division. Kenpachi ne parla plus, ce qui convint parfaitement à Rangiku. Le chemin fut calme, ils ne rencontrèrent personne, ce qui soulagea Matsumoto. Pourtant, elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, car l'objet de toutes ses pensées de la soirée était à côté d'elle. Rangiku regarda le Capitaine à la dérober. Même s'il voulait se faire passer pour une brute assoiffée de combat, Matsumoto avait passé au-delà de ça. Elle se rappelait les gestes qu'il avait envers Yachiru.

Ils arrivèrent devant le dixième environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Rangiku s'arrêta devant la porte et se tourna vers le Capitaine. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées ou alors il était blasé de l'avoir raccompagné elle ne savait pas trop.

— Merci de m'avoir raccompagné Capitaine Kenpachi.  
— J't'ai dit de pas m'appeler Capitaine.

Rangiku écarquilla les yeux et finalement elle se laissa à sourire. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Rangiku s'approcha du grand Capitaine, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se recula et s'aperçut que le Capitaine n'avait aucune réaction.

— Bonne nuit Capitaine.

Seul un grognement lui répondit alors qu'elle rentrait dans la division. Un léger sourire ornait son visage. Le premier le la journée. Rangiku se changea et s'allongea dans son futon en repensant au grand Capitaine.

Kenpachi réussit à rentrer chez lui. Il fit doucement pour ne pas réveiller Yachiru et alla lui aussi dormir.

Les jours passaient et certains trouvèrent Kenpachi étrange. Il ne cherchait plus à se battre, ce qui était en soi un véritable exploit pour ceux qui le connaissaient. À la réunion de Capitaine, il n'avait même pas rechigné lorsque Yamamoto lui avait demandé d'entrainer les shinigamis, ce qu'il laissait avant à son 3e siège.

Étonné par ce changement, Byakuya en avait perdu son stoïcisme et avait quitté la réunion avec plein de questions en tête. Lorsqu'il revint au bureau de la sixième, il trouva Renji et s'avança vers lui.

— Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange chez le Capitaine Kenpachi ?  
— Euh… non. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?  
— Eh bien à la réunion il n'a pas protesté quand Yamamoto-sama lui a demandé d'entrainer ses recrues.

Renji écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Jamais dans ses souvenirs il n'avait vu Kenpachi entrainer qui que ce soit. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à son ancien Capitaine ? il se le demandait bien. Byakuya regardait son amant réfléchir. Soudain, le regard de Renji s'éclaira.

— Je… je crois savoir.  
— Comment ça ?  
— Tu te souviens au tout début ?  
— Début ? demanda Byakuya qui s'installait près de son amant.  
— Oui, au début de notre relation ou plutôt un peu avant. Souviens-toi comment nous étions.

Le noble se mit à se souvenir et se rappela que Renji était devenu plus docile et que lui-même lui avait passé plusieurs erreurs. Alors est-ce que cela serait ça ?

— Il serait…  
— Je pense oui.  
— Mais de qui ?  
— Ça… je ne sais pas.

Renji vint s'installer contre son amant pour venir chercher un baiser. Lui en tout cas ne laisserait jamais partir Byakuya. Il l'aimait trop pour cela. Et si Kenpachi était vraiment amoureux, il espérait qu'il soit aussi heureux que lui il l'était.

Tous avaient réussi à faire sortir Rangiku de chez elle et étaient maintenant à la taverne réunie autour d'une table ronde. Ikkaku se faisait sermonner par Yumichika parce qu'il buvait déjà comme un trou.

— Oh laisse-le un peu Yumi, toi tu ne bois pas, donc laisse-le un peu faire, répliqua Renji.  
— T'es mal placé, Renji. Dois-je te rappeler que tu bois moins depuis le début de ta relation ? J'imagine que Kuchiki-sama n'aime pas te voir soûl.  
— Un point pour toi, marmonna Renji.

Tous se mirent à rire et ont chambré Renji sur sa relation. Pourtant, il se vengea et déclara.

— Vous vous moquez peut-être de ma relation, mais moi je la vis pleinement. Et je ne me cache pas…  
— Comment ça ?  
— Je n'ai jamais caché quand j'étais amoureux.  
— C'est qu'on l'a toujours su, même quand tu flashais sur Hisagi.

Le susnommé releva la tête à l'entente de son nom. Tous le regardaient avec de grands sourires. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait. Connaissant son ex, Renji affirma.

— J'étais en train d'expliquer que moi je ne me cachais pas quand j'étais amoureux.  
— C'est vrai, tu es assez prévisible en plus, enfin presque.

Renji savait très bien de quoi parlait son ex, mais savait aussi qu'il ne lui en voulait plus. Il se tourna vers Rangiku qui restait étrangement calme et silencieuse. Étant à côté d'elle, il lui frappa gentiment sur l'épaule.

— Quoi ?  
— T'as l'air dans la lune.

Elle se releva un peu, honteuse. Renji vit une légère rougeur s'inscrire sur ses traits et en sourit. S'approchant il lui murmura dans l'oreille afin que personne ne l'entende.

— À qui penses-tu ?  
— En quoi ça te regarde ?  
— Tu es mon amie, et tu avais l'air de penser à quelqu'un.

Au moment-là, la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit et Kenpachi entra sous les appelles de joies de ses amis. Il arriva et vit Rangiku tout de suite.

— Salut !  
— Capitaine ! Ça fait beaucoup en peu de temps qu'on vous voit ici.  
— J'sais, mais ça fait du bien.

Il s'installa en face de Rangiku et attrapa un verre que lui offrit Ikkaku. Rangiku elle se sentait mal. Elle ne pensait pas le revoir à la taverne. Elle fit pourtant comme si de rien était et continua a rire avec ses amis. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards au Capitaine.

Renji vit le manège de son amie et sut alors de qui elle était amoureuse. Cela lui fit un choc, car il n'imaginait vraiment pas qu'elle s'éprendrait d'un homme comme Kenpachi, surtout quand on savait la relation qu'elle avait eue avec Ichimaru.

La soirée se passa dans les rires et les blagues et Kenpachi se vit dans l'obligation de faire cesser cette soirée qui commençait à dégénérer avec Ikkaku et Yumichika.

— Allez les gars rentrez chez vous.  
— Mais vous alors ?  
— T'occupes Yumi et puis y'a Rangiku !

Trop plongé dans l'alcool, Yumichika ne comprit pas vraiment ce que lui avait dit son Capitaine. Il se tourna vers Ikkaku qui lui attrapa le bras pour quitter le bâtiment.

Rangiku se leva également et commençait à marcher vers l'entrée quand elle sentit Kenpachi à ses côtés. Se tournant elle le vit sourire malicieusement. Son cœur se remit à battre un peu plus fortement qu'avant et s'obligea au calme pour ne pas laisser apparaitre son émoi.

— J'te raccompagne !  
— Comme vous voulez.

Durant tout le chemin, Kenpachi avait bien vu que la jeune femme n'osait pas le regarder ni lui parler. Il essayait d'engager la conversation, mais ce fut sans succès jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la dixième. Là il la vit s'avancer vers la porte, mais la retint par le bras.

— Attends.

Rangiku se tourna. Elle se demandait bien ce que lui voulait le Capitaine. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se réfugier chez elle pour se laisser tomber dans le sommeil sans essayer de penser à lui, mais visiblement elle devrait encore attendre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
— Rien Capit…  
— Kenpachi !  
— Kenpachi-san.  
— T'es têtue…  
— Pas plus que vous.

C'était bien la première fois que Rangiku osait répondre ainsi à quelqu'un et cela étonna Kenpachi. Lui ne savait pas parler comme pouvait le faire Ukitake ou même Kuchiki. Il préférait les actes. La rapprochant de lui il l'entoura de son bras libre au niveau des épaules et se pencha vers elle. Rangiku voulut se reculer, mais ce fut peine perdue. Deux lèvres se posèrent brutalement sur les siennes sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle fut surprise de sentir une langue voulant entrer et elle la laissa faire. Heureuse Rangiku entoura les bras de Kenpachi des siens et laissa le Capitaine l'embrasser. Le baiser devint plus tendre et leurs langues jouèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent pour reprendre de l'air. Confuse, Rangiku évitait le regard brûlant de Kenpachi qui lui, la garda dans ses bras.

— Pourquoi ? murmura la jeune femme rougissante.  
— P'têtre parce que j't'aime bien et que j'aime pas te voir comme tu l'étais.  
— Donc vous avez fait ça juste pour ça ?  
— Oui et non. En fait au début oui, mais plus maintenant.

Kenpachi reprit les lèvres de Rangiku et recommença, mais cette fois c'était beaucoup moins brut et plus sensuel. Jamais Rangiku n'aurait imaginé que sous cet air brut, Kenpachi pouvait être tendre et attentionné.

— Je me doute que c'est la première fois, alors je ferais de mon mieux.  
— Pour quoi ?  
— Pour t'apprendre à aimer et à ouvrir ton cœur.

Sachant pertinemment que Kenpachi n'était absolument pas romantique et qu'il n'était pas du genre a déclamé son amour. Mais tout cela elle s'en fichait, c'était justement cette partie qui l'avait séduite. Pourtant, elle ferait en sorte que le grand Kenpachi Zaraki, Capitaine brute de la onzième change légèrement pour la laisser l'aimer.

Kenpachi n'avait jamais aimé personne, mais il n'avait pu nier que cette jeune femme aux formes généreuse l'avait attiré. La seule femme qui avait réussi à pénétrer son cœur était Yachiru…

— C'est Yachiru qui va faire la gueule.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Elle me surprotège…  
— Ah… alors ça veut dire que… s'inquiéta Rangiku.

La tristesse s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle essayait de s'échapper des bras de Kenpachi. Mais ce dernier ne la laissa pas faire.

— Lâchez-moi Capitaine.  
— Non.  
— Écoutez… si c'est pour vous moquer de moi, cela ne sert à rien…  
— Non. J'veux juste t'avoir. Yachiru sera contente et puis elle t'aime bien.

Rangiku ne savait plus comment réagir. Kenpachi était incohérent dans ses paroles. Voyant son hésitation, Kenpachi la serra contre lui.

— T'enfuis pas. J'suis pas Kuchiki ou Ukitake, mais j'suis comme eux.  
— Comme eux ?  
— Ouais… je… tin j'suis pas comme ça !

Un éclat de rire retentit dans la nuit et Kenpachi vit Rangiku rire à gorge déployée. Pourtant, elle se calma quand elle vit que Kenpachi ne comprenait rien. Séchant la larme qui commençait à couler sur sa joue elle posa sa main sur la joue de Kenpachi.

— Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu sois comme eux. Reste toi-même d'accord ?  
— Ok.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu, c'était une jeune femme cachée derrière un bâtiment et qui les épiait de son regard violet. Celle-ci retint un hurlement de joie et elle quitta la dixième pour retourner dans son lit avant de son père adoptif ne rentre.

Le lendemain, la nouvelle fit le tour du Seireitei en un temps record. À la sixième, Byakuya et Renji s'écrièrent : enfin ! Rangiku elle, s'en fichait. Elle était heureuse et ce que pensait le reste du Seireitei n'avait que peu d'importance. Kenpachi de son côté se fit chambrer par ses subordonnés et lorsqu'il demanda comment ils le savaient tous répondirent en cœur :

— Yachiru !

Et c'est là qu'il comprit qu'elle les avait suivis et avait tout vu. Il espérait juste qu'elle l'accepte, mais apparemment oui, vu le sourire heureux que Yachiru avait lorsqu'il la vit approcher de lui pour lui sauter dessus.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors alors, comment vous avez trouvé cet OS ?


End file.
